Accidentally in Love
by heyitsme517
Summary: This is a story about how two best friends fell in love, accidentally. At first, things are awkward, but they eventually come to understand their feelings. Rated T, just in case.
1. Crushes and Confusion

**(A/N: This story is from Ally's POV.)**

"This is not a love song, not a love song," Austin sang out on the stage set up in the mall. I watched as he bounded around the stage, grinning at the crowd and showing off some of his original dance moves. He had been playing a lot of gigs lately, rapidly increasing his fan base. I took my usual place backstage, giving him my double thumbs-up when he winked at me, as he did every performance.

As best friends, we share a lot of inside jokes and traditions, and this was one of them. Another one was going out for frozen yogurt with Dez and Trish, the other members of Team Austin, after a performance. He finished the song, bowing to the applause. The crowd loved him.

He ran off stage, tossing his microphone to a stage hand. Then he ran over to where Trish, Dez, and I were standing. Austin gave Dez a high-five, and Trish a quick hug, just as he always did after a performance. He turned to me last, as he had many times, and I braced myself for the giant bear hug that I was about to receive.

As soon as his warm arms envelope around me, I feel myself relax. He picked me up and spun me, making me giggle. That was different than normal... The next thing I knew, he set me on the ground, and we were both grinning at each other, our faces close. And before I could even process what was going on, Austin leaned down, connecting our lips. I was shocked at first, but quickly blended into the kiss, enjoying it. That was _definitely_ different.

When we pulled away, I opened my eyes, unsure of what just happened. Austin was standing with a look of worry on his face, his eyes wide, searching mine for something in response to his impulsive action. I could tell that he was just as confused as I was, and he quickly ran off, leaving me speechless. Dez ran after him, calling his name, and I turned to Trish.

"Uh," I said, slowly, trying to formulate a thought. "What just happened?" I was still in a daze, surprised at how much I enjoyed the kiss I just shared with my best friend, Austin Moon. I didn't even think that I like Austin. And I know that he doesn't like me - the last song he just sang, 'Not a Love Song', was all about how we were just friends. So why did he just kiss me?

"What just happened," Trish repeated, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Is that Austin kissed you, and you totally kissed back. Everyone always knew that you guys would become something - even Dez. And _that_ is saying something."

I rolled my eyes, then began to furiously shake my head. "No," I said, trying to persuade myself as much as Trish. "There is nothing but friendship between Austin and I. Best friends, that is it."

Now Trish was the one rolling her eyes. "_Right_," she said, sarcastically. "That kiss just said otherwise."

"It was probably just in the heat of the moment," I suggested, desperately wanting to go back in time five minutes. It isn't that I didn't enjoy the kiss... I just really don't want things being awkward now. "I guess the Team Austin fro-yo run is off for tonight."

Trish nodded her head, and we both walked to our homes. I couldn't get the feeling of the kiss out of my mind. I kept telling myself that I don't like Austin, that Austin doesn't like me, and that it was all in the moment.

But something was tugging at me, and I wasn't sure what it was. Why can I not get this out of my head? I sat at the piano in my house and began writing in my songbook. After an hour, I had finally come up with something.

_So she said, "What's the problem baby?"_  
_What's the problem I don't know_  
_Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this _  
_Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love _  
_Makes me wanna turn around and face me _  
_But I don't know nothing about love_

_Come on, come on _  
_Turn a little faster _  
_Come on, come on _  
_The world will follow after _  
_Come on, come on _  
_Because everybody's after love_

_So I said, "I'm a snowball running"_  
_Running down into the spring _  
_That's coming all this love melting under _  
_Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream _  
_Never ever end of all this love _  
_Well I didn't mean to do it _  
_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning _  
_Mean we're never alone _  
_Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, come on _  
_Move a little closer _  
_Come on, come on _  
_I want to hear you whisper _  
_Come on, come on _  
_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on _  
_Jump a little higher _  
_Come on, come on _  
_If you feel a little lighter _  
_Come on, come on _  
_We were once upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love _  
_Accidentally in love _  
_Accidentally in love _  
_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally _  
_I'm in love, I'm in love _  
_I'm in love, I'm in love _  
_I'm in love, I'm in love _  
_Accidentally _  
_I'm in love, I'm in love _  
_I'm in love, I'm in love _  
_I'm in love, I'm in love _  
_Accidentally_

_Come on, come on _  
_Spin a little tighter_  
_Come on, come on _  
_And the world's a little brighter _  
_Come on, come on _  
_Just get yourself inside her _  
_Love, I'm in love_

I don't know why I wrote this song. I don't think that I like Austin, and I'm definitely not _in love_... I'm only fifteen. But these words just flew out of me, and I actually like how it sounds. I shut my book and went to bed, hoping to not dream anymore about the kiss that kept pushing its way back into my mind.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or the song "Accidentally in Love" by Chasing Crowns. Please review. I already have the next few chapters planned out, so tell me if you think I should keep going, and how often I should upload. Thanks (:**


	2. Rejections and Readiness

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**(A/N - Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter! Your opinions mean a lot, and will keep me writing. If you like this and want more, click that review button towards the bottom of the page! Thanks guys! On with chapter 2!)**

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself extremely upset. I couldn't get Austin out of my head all night. His innocent brown eyes, and floppy blonde hair that looked _so_ cute when it was messed up. His tan skin and his tall, toned body. His nose that was just so adorable. His strong, comforting voice, and the way that he was just the kindest guy ever. I couldn't get any of it out of my head, and it is driving me up the wall.

I slowly got dressed and ready for my day at Sonic Boom, my father's music store. Normally, I would beg for Austin to come and hang out at the store with me, but I don't think he will today - not after that kiss.

We are going to have to talk about this eventually,right? Or would it just blow over, leaving us as best friends? I desperately hoped for the latter. When I got to Sonic Boom, I opened up the shop, hiding slightly each time the bell above the door rang. It was always a customer, though. Around lunch time, a familiar face finally walked through the door. "Hey, Trish," I called, waving at her.

She ran over to me, hiding behind the counter. I'm sure she didn't want her new boss to see her, slacking off. "Hey, Ally," she said. "My break ended two hours ago, so if you see my boss coming, let me know. So what happened when Austin came by?"

"He didn't come by," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I can't say that I'm upset by that either. I can't get that kiss out of my mind, and I have no idea how we're going to talk about this."

"You can't get it out of your mind?" Trish asked, waggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, but nodded my head. "Ally, just admit that you loved that kiss - it was your first. And it was with your best friend. Do you think it's possible that you might have feelings for him?"

"Maybe," I shrugged, realizing that she could be right. "But that would jeapordize our friendship. Austin made it clear that we should only be friends, when he turned orange and sweaty."

"Feelings change," Trish shrugged. "See ya!" She ran out of the store, hoping to sneak back into her job unnoticed by her boss. But I know that she will be fired in a matter of hours. She has at least five jobs a week. I tended to some more customers, and when it got near closing time, I found myself conflicted. I should be happy that Austin didn't come by today, since I don't want to talk about this yet. But instead, I can't stop feeling a little sad that he hadn't come by, that I hadn't seen his goofy grin today.

I went to lock the door, just as Dez came bounding in. "I need to talk to you," he said, sounding more serious than I have ever heard him. Dez was normally goofy and crazy, not intense.

I nodded, curious, and followed him up the stairs to the practice room. "So," I said, casually. I loved Dez as a brother, but we don't talk one-on-one much. "What's up?"

Dez looked up, then grinned. "The ceiling," he said in a 'duh' tone, and I thought that maybe he wasn't being different after all. But then the serious look took over his face again, and I waited. "Ally, Austin really wanted to stop by the store today, but he doesn't know how to bring up your kiss."

"Neither do I," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "I am having such conflicting emotions about this all. I just wish I could talk to him without it being super awkward."

"See, that's what I don't get," Dez said, shaking his head. "If you guys were _just_ best friends, you could easily talk about this and brush it off. But there is something else between you - something that everybody but the two of you can see - and _that_ is what is holding you back." I gaped at Dez, surprised by his sudden insight. He saw my face and shrugged, chuckling. "I may have heard someone say that on a television show - but it still applies."

I giggled, then sighed. "So is he going to talk to me about it?" I asked, twirling my hair nervously. "Or am I going to have to talk to him first?"

Dez shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said, rolling his eyes. "Austin never gets nervous with girls, but there is something about you that gets him all jittery. I'll see if I can get him to talk to you, but give it a few days. If he doesn't try, then I guess it's all you. I know you guys can get through this. You'll either end up as best friends still, blowing the whole thing off, or as something more... But not talking isn't an option."

I nodded my head. "Thanks, Dez," I said, sighing sadly. "I really needed to talk to someone about this. Normally, I would go to Austin, but I can't do that, so thanks." He nodded his head, and we shared a brief, friendly hug. Then he walked back downstairs and out of the store, leaving me to my thoughts.

I took in what Dez said, and realized he is right. Austin and I are best friends, we can get through this easily - and maybe even end up as something more. But probably not, since I still think that kiss was just all part of the moment. His blood was pumping, and he was excited. I just happened to be in that place at that time.

I also thought about how weird it was that Dez was so insightful, when he is normally such a goober. He is a lot smarter than everyone gives him credit for, I guess. I make a mental note to talk to him more often.

And last, I thought about my feelings for Austin. He is my best friend, and that is all I have ever seen him as. But could I possibly be developing deeper emotions for the blonde? I thought back to my dreams last night, where I thought that he was extremely cute. I gasped, realizing that I did have some feelings for Austin, hidden somewhere. Now, I just need to figure out if I should encourage these feelings or suppress them. I vowed to wait until after I talk to Austin before making any more decisions. "Accidentally in love," I sang quietly, walking down the stairs, and out the door of Sonic Boom. I locked the door behind me, then walked home, hoping that Austin and I would be back to normal quickly.

_

The next day, I waited and waited for Austin to walk into Sonic Boom, ready to talk. But he never showed up. A slightly familiar face did, however - Dallas.  
"Hi, Ally," he smiled, waving. "How's it going?" I used to have a huge crush on Dallas, and acted like such a fool around him.

I surprised myself when my voice came out normal sounding, as I said, "Hey Dallas. It's going good, how about you? How's the library job going?"

He shrugged. "The libarry is good, I guess. I miss working near you, though," he said, giving me a small wink. I cringed at his pronounciation of the word 'library', one of my biggest pet peeves. A month ago, I would have been overjoyed by the fact that Dallas was talking, flirting, and winking at me - but right now, I feel nothing. "So, I was wondering if you would like to go catch a movie with me or something tomorrow night," he said hopefully. "Like, on a date."

A month ago, this would have made me ecstatic. I'm not sure what changed, but I didn't like Dallas anymore. "Actually," I said, trying not to let him down hard. "I have plans. But maybe we could go some other time - as _friends_." I emphasized the word 'friends', hoping he would understand.

He looked at me, then nodded. "Okay, I get it," he said, giving me a small smile. He didn't sound angry or bitter, just understanding. "And I might take you up on that 'as friends' thing one day. You're a great girl, Ally, I do want to be friends still." I nodded, grateful that he understood.

"Thanks, Dallas," I said, giving him a brief friend hug, even quicker than the ones that I give Dez. "I'm glad you understand."

Dallas smiled, then nodded again. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you fell for Austin, anyway," he added, shocking me. "You guys deserve each other, so I wish you the best of luck."

"Wait, what?" I asked, still surprised. What did he mean? "Austin and I are just best friends - actually, we're not even talking right now." I looked down sadly, and Dallas placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"That's too bad," he said, sounding serious. "Everyone can see how right you two are for each other. Just give it some time. He obviously likes you, and I think you probably do too, you just haven't figured it out yet. See you later, Ally."

He walked out the door, waving. That went a lot smoother than I could have hoped, but I can't believe I just rejected Dallas Matthews, my long-time crush. Why did I not have feelings for him anymore? Did they just fade? Or was it because I moved on to someone else - a _blonde_ someone.

I tried to shake the feeling, but failed miserably. When Austin walked through the door, I got even more confused. "Hey," he said, giving me a small smile. Was he finally ready to talk? "What was that about?" he asked, nodding his head in the direction that Dallas left in.

I started to walk over to him, ready to talk about our feelings, and settle this out. "He asked me out," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "But-"

I was cut off, by Austin, before I could say anything else. "Oh," he said, his face showing nothing. "That's nice. Congrats, Ally."

With that, he ran off, out of the store. "-I said no," I finished, knowing he couldn't hear me. I tried to chase after him, but he was too fast, and I quickly lost sight of him.  
I walked back to Sonic Boom, wishing this could just be easier. If I had been in just a slightly different place after his performance, would any of this have happened? And if it hadn't happened then, would it still happen further down the line? I _have_ to talk to Austin.

**And that's Chapter 2! If you like it, review! If you hate it, review. Just click the button and type something. Thanks! (:**


	3. Craziness and Confessions

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Austin and Ally - the Disney Channel does! **

It has been five days since the night of Austin's performance, and I haven't seen him since the day he ran out of the Sonic Boom. We didn't even get to talk about the kiss, or _anything_, for that matter. He left so quickly, and I couldn't help but wonder why he reacted that way when I told him that Dallas asked me out.

I keep talking to Trish about it, and Dez keeps saying that he is trying to get Austin to talk to me. At this point, I no longer cower behind the counter, waiting for Austin to come in. Now, I am positioned in a sitting position on top of the coutner, watching outside for his blonde hair. One day, I spotted him walking by quickly, obviously hoping that I wouldn't see him. I tried to follow him, but he ran off again. Although I really want to talk to him, just being in an arms length distance from his right now would be amazing. I miss Austin and his ability to make me constantly laugh. I miss his goofy grin, and the happiness I felt whenever we made any contact with each other.

What I wouldn't do right now for him to squeeze my hand, or hug me right now. What I wouldn't do to get my best friend back.

One day, I was walking through the food court, sipping my newly purchased smoothie. I saw Dez and Austin sitting at one of the tables, and I tried to avoid them, but Dez saw me. He waved me over, and I reluctantly walked to their table, noticing Austin's face first perk up at the sight of me, then drop, remembering that we haven't talked much recently. I sat down at the table, and waved awkwardly. "Hey guys," I said, offering a small smile.

Dez waved back. "Hey, Ally," he said happily. Austin said and did nothing, causing Dez to nudge him with his elbow. Austin's head snapped up, and he gave me a small head nod, acknowledging my presence.

I'm not even going to pretend that one didn't hurt. Austin has always greeted me warmly, and I want to just reach over and hug him right now.

"Okay, guys," Dez said, his voice sounding irritated. "It has been five days. I know this is weird for you two, but get past it. Team Austin needs you guys. You're best friends. Who cares if one or both of you feels something more for the other? You guys just need to sit down, talk it out, and make up. Austin has another performance in two weeks, and we need new songs. Not only does Team Austin need you guys, but you need _each other_. Face it, since you met, you guys have just been Austin or Ally. You are_ Austin&Ally._ Please, just work this out."

He walked away, frustrated, and Austin and I turned to each other, open-mouthed. Dez never got angry, _ever_. "He's right," I said, quietly.

Austin nodded. "I know," he responded. "Come on, we need to talk." I followed him all the way to Sonic Boom, where we went up to the practice room, shutting the door behind us. I sat on the couch, and he plopped on the piano bench, running his fingers through his hair. He looked ready to say something, then got up and began pacing the room, still playing with his hair.

"Austin," I giggled, unable to help myself. His hair just looked so cute messed up. "You're going to rip your hair out or something. Sit down."

He gave me a small smile, then sat back on the piano bench, smoothing out his blonde hair. "Okay, so," he started, twiddling his thumbs. Was he nervous? Austin Moon never gets nervous. "What do you want to talk about?" I shot him a look. Was he serious? What _else_ would we talk about right now? He let out a quiet chuckle. "No, I mean, I know _what_ we need to talk about. But _how_ do you want to start it?"

I sighed, not knowing either. "Well, first," I said, slowly, trying to formulate my thoughts. "I really miss you. You're my best friend, and the past few days without you have been hard. And it really hurt when you kept ignoring me."

His face softened. "I'm sorry Als," he said, making me smile at the use of his nickname for me. "I know I shouldn't have, but I just didn't know how to approach this. I miss you too."

I walked over to the piano bench, and joined him, placing my fingers over the keys. I played the song that I have been for the past few days. "Accidentally in love," I belted out, making the tune faster-paced, as I often did in the presence of Austin. Something about him was just so fun, that it oozed its way into my songs.

I finished and turned to him, to see his mouth forming a little 'O'. I waited for him to say something, anything. Finally he did, and he smiled. "That was great, Ally," he said, reaching out to squeeze my hand. "Even though it's a love song, I want to sing it. Unless it was one of the songs you wrote for you."

I thought about it, then shook my head. "It wasn't a 'you' or 'me' song," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "It was an '_us_' song."

He nodded happily. "That's my favorite kind of song," he said genuinely. Then he looked down. "Which, I guess brings us to the next thing that we need to talk about." I looked down too, blushing. We would have to talk about it eventually. "Tell me what has honestly been going through your mind the past few days."

"That's just it," I said, shaking my head. "I don't know. I keep having conflicting thoughts, and I never know what to listen to. I can't process anything that I have been thinking for the past few days."

"And the kiss..." Austin said, trailing off into more of a question. "Look, Ally, I-"

I cut him off. "Austin, I get it," I said, giving his arm a squeeze. "You're an impulsive guy, and it was all just in the heat of the moment. Right?"

Austin looked at me, then shook his head. "That's just it, Als," he said, sadly. "It wasn't in the moment. I have been waiting to do that for so long."

**(A/N - Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews, and a special thanks to all the people who added this story to their favorites list! Sorry that this chapter is short, and sorry for how it cuts off, but I really wanted the chapter to end there!)**


	4. Realizations and Relationships

**Disclaimer-You get it, I don't own Austin and Ally...**

I wasn't planning on updating until tomorrow, but I have had a lot of people PM me, asking to post it today, so here you go! (: I better get a few reviews for this!

I looked at Austin, shocked. "W-what do you mean?" I asked, unsure of what to think.

"I mean that I really like you, Ally," Austin said, exasperated. He began to run his fingers through his hair, again. "Can't you see that? I like you, _a lot_. You're my best friend in the entire world. I think you're beautiful. Your eyes can literally melt me, and I will do anything to see that radiant smile of yours. Everytime I look at your hair, it takes a lot of will power to not just lean down and smell the strawberries, or reach out and tangle my fingers in it." He was staring right at me, and I wasn't sure whether I should be confused or happy.

"You're so talented," he continued. "The way that you can sit down at the piano, and make a hit song on the spot. Your voice is amazing, and so is your laugh, which I would do anything to hear. Even though you think you're a bad dancer, or uncoordinated, I think your quirks are funny and _adorable_. And honestly, I can't help grinning every time I'm in your presence. You make me do such crazy things, and I don't know how to handle it, especially since you're my best friend. Do you really not see how much I like you?"

I took in his speech as he gasped for air, saying all of that so quickly. "Austin," I said, placing a hand on his knee. Over the past few days, I have collected that I do really like Austin. That's why I rejected Dallas. That's why I didn't freak out so much about the kiss. I feel everything that he feels. "Why did you wait so long to tell me this?"

He sighed. "Because, Ally," he said. "I have never been nervous around girls before. Why? Because I have never truly _liked_ a girl before, I just _flirt_. But with you, it's different, and I didn't know what to do. Plus, you probably don't feel the same way - Dallas asked you out, remember? But I had to tell you this."

I stared at him, open-mouthed. "I tried to tell you that day, I said no to Dallas," I said slowly, enjoying the smile on his face as I continued. "I don't like him anymore, and at first I couldn't figure out why. But now I know, it's because I like somebody else - more than I have ever liked someone before." He looked down at the ground, sighing sadly, thinking it couldn't possibly me him. I couldn't help but giggle, "It's you. I like you, Austin."

He looked up, a grin illuminating his face. "Really?" he asked, hopefully, standing up. I nodded, standing up as well, so were looking into each others eyes. "So I _didn't_ make a huge mistake by kissing you the other night?"

I shook my head. "I kissed back, Austin," I said, blushing. And it was true - I hadn't tried to pull away, or push him off, or anything. I enjoyed that kiss just as much as he did. To prove my point, I quickly closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. I leaned up and connected our lips, feeling how surprised he was. But he quickly placed his hands on my waist and kissed back. The kiss was long, sweet, and slow. I felt everything that every cheesy novel and movie ever described - the sparks, the fireworks, the weak knees - _all of it._

We pulled away at the same time, lightly gasping for hair. I allowed myself to open my eyes and grinned up at Austin. "Wow," I said, taking in his smile. "That was-"

"_Perfect_," he finished for me, leaning his forehead against mine. He was swaying us slightly, and I wished that we could stay like this forever. "I love you, Ally," he whispered, making me shiver.

"I love you too," I said, realizing that it was true. Some people may say that we are too young for love, and moving too fast. But Austin and I have been best friends for a long time, both pushing our feelings aside to not jeapordize what we already had. It was love, and we knew we could make it, just like we have been making it in the music world.

I knew that I really did love Austin Moon, my best friend in the entire world. We stood there together, swaying to imaginary music, and I realized that this is what I have been waiting for.

"Als," Austin said, taking me from my thoughts. "Does this make you my girlfriend?"

I giggled, and leaned my head on his chest. "I would love to be," I said, smiling. I could feel him grinning into my hair. "But we can still be best friends, too, right?"

"Of course," he mumbled, nuzzling his face into my brown locks. "You're still the best friend ever. Nothing will really change between us except for the fact that we don't have to hide our feelings anymore. We can flirt, kiss, and be closer without it being 'awkward' now. This is probably our best idea ever."

I grinned, knowing he was right. We would still be best friends, but we're just dating on top of that now. "You're the best," I whispered, letting him kiss the top of my head.

"That's not possible," he whispered back. "Because _you're_ the best. I love you, Als." I nodded into his chest, and we stood there for a while longer before going over to the piano to write some songs for his next performance. Thanks to our recent change in relationship and ease of moods, all the songs were upbeat, bouncy love songs. We even wrote a duet, that I would probably never sing on stage with him. But it was still great, otherwise.

And the best part was that I got to watch my best friend and boyfriend, Austin Moon succeed.

**(A/N - sorry for another short chapter! But the next chapter is long, with two songs, so please don't hate me! And review! I want more, so I know what to add or stop doing in the story! Give me any ideas or suggestions! Also, please go check out my other story, Falling for Her.)**


	5. Dating and Duets

**Disclaimer - Do I even need to say it anymore? Well, I guess I will anyway... I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**(A/N - special thanks to reviewers, it means a lot. Please keep going, and I will as well! I think this might be the last chapter though.)**

I opened up Sonic Boom the next morning, letting Austin sleep up in the practice room. We were up late writing songs, and he let me have the couch so that I would be well rested for my shift today. I made sure that he moved up to the couch when I began working.

Around noon, Austin finally came down to the store. "Hey, Als," he grinned, stretching and yawning.

"Hey sleepyhead," I teased, poking his stomach. He lightly took my hands and held them in his, bringing us closer together. The store had no customers right now, so he leaned down and quickly brushed his lips against mine.

"Woah, was that?" a voice shouted from the doorway. We looked up to see Trish and Dez walking into Sonic Boom, wide-eyed. Trish continued, "We thought that we were going to have to lock you two in a room so you could talk it out. But by the looks of it, you already have."

Trish winked, and Dez cocked his head to the side, as if confused. "Austin, why did you just kiss Ally?" he asked.

"Because we're dating," Austin said, grinning. This got an eyebrow raise from both Dez and Trish.

"Yeah," I added, smiling up at Austin and intertwining our fingers. He grinned back down at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Finally," Trish exclaimed. "It sure took you guys long enough. Just in time, too. The mall asked if Austin would do a benefit concert tonight, for the homeless. They said sorry for such short notice."

Austin looked at me and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good," he said, grinning. "I would love to, plus we would totally be helping people out. Als and I wrote a few songs last night - including a duet." Then he turned specifically to me, and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Ally, you're _amazing_. Would you please sing a song with me tonight?"

I thought about it, chewing my lip nervously. "Maybe," I said, trying to push away my stage fright. I really wanted to perform with Austin, but I just don't know if I can. "I'll think about it."

He grinned and nodded. "Okay, I'll let the mall know that you'll do it," Trish called, rushing out the door.

"Let's go practice some of the songs," I said, smiling. I took Austin's hand in mine and led him up the stairs to the practice room. Dez followed us to listen, and we didn't mind at all. We went through all the songs, over and over again, making sure that he was ready for a performance tonight.

I stood backstage, watching Austin do vocal warm ups and grab a microphone. His benefit concert would start in just a few minutes. Before he walked onto the stage, Austin came over to me. "Hey," he smiled. "I was thinking if you want to do the duet, we should make that the last song. Are you up for it?"

I chewed my lip again. "I don't know," I sighed. "I want to, but I'm terrified. How about this: you tell the crowd that if they get the donation bar up to at least five-thousand dollars, I'll come sing with you."

He thought about it, then nodded. "Sounds good," he said, giving me a quick hug before running out onto the stage. "Hey everybody," he shouted into the crowd. "I'm Austin Moon, and I want to thank you for coming out tonight. We're here to raise money for homeless people, and there is a donation bar right over there. Right now it's at two-hundred dollars. Do you think we can make more than that?"

I knew what he was doing - hyping up the crowd. They all cheered, and people ran over to the donation table, making it go up a bit more. "Aw, come on," he said, feigning disappointment. "I know we can do better than that. I have a proposition for you folks. Who wants to hear my crazy talented songwriter, Ally Dawson, sing a song with me tonight?" The crowd cheered, _much_louder than I expected. I didn't know that so many of Austin's fans appreciated me. "Well, she said that if we get the bar up to five-thousand dollars by the end of the night, she'll come out and sing a duet with me. How does that sound?" Everyone cheered again, and he grinned. "Sweet! Now make some noise, and don't forget to donate!"

He began singing songs to the crowd, grinning as the donation bar went up and up. It had already trumped five-thousand, which meant two things. One, that we are raising a lot of money for a good cause. Two, that I would be singing... _on stage_.

He finished 'Accidentally in Love', and I braced myself, knowing that was the last song on the list. "Alright, everybody," he shouted, quieting the crowd for a moment. "We have two more songs for you tonight." Wait - _two_? "This next one, I wrote all by myself. This one is for you, Ally."

I sat there in anticipation, waiting to find out what would happen. He did his signature wink to me offstage, and I gave him the double thumbs-up. Then he began singing.

_You're insecure _  
_Don't know what for _  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door _  
_Don't need make up _  
_To cover up _  
_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it _  
_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _  
_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell _  
_You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see _  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe _  
_You don't know Oh oh _  
_You don't know you're beautiful _  
_Oh oh That what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on _  
_You got it wrong _  
_To prove I'm right I put it in a song _  
_I don't know why _  
_You're being shy _  
_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it _  
_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _  
_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_ You don't know Oh oh _  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see _  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe _  
_You don't know Oh oh _  
_You don't know you're beautiful _  
_Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana _  
_Nana Nana Nana Nana _  
_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _  
_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell _  
_You don't know Oh Oh _  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _  
_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell _  
_You don't know Oh oh _  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see _  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe _  
_You don't know Oh Oh _  
_You don't know you're beautiful _  
_Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful _  
_Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful_

By the end of the song, I was crying tears of joy. Austin had written an amazing song about me, all by himself. "Well, I made a promise to you guys that if you made at least five-thousand dollars, Ally would come and sing with me," Austin announced onstage. He looked over at the donation bar. "And it looks like you guys donated - _Wow!_- twelve-thousand dollars. Yeah! You guys rock!"

The crowd cheered and cheered. "Well, I keep my promises, so I would like to introduce to you, my amazing, talented songwriter, Ally Dawson," he said, gesturing towards the open space on the stage. I took a deep breath, and made my way over to him, taking in the bright lights and cheering crowd. As soon as I got to center stage, Austin wrapped me in a huge hug. "You're the best," he said, making me a grin. "Okay, guys, here she is. My beautiful best friend and girlfriend, Als."

The crowd cheered again, and he handed me a second microphone. "Hey guys," I said weakly into the crowd, shaking like a leaf. Austin placed his hand on my back, making me immediately relax._ As long as I sing to Austin, I will be okay_. I took my place behind the electric keyboard, and Austin brought over a guitar. We began singing together, our voices blending perfectly, as usual.

_Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh_

_Sometimes, I get in my own way _  
_I need someone to say _  
_"Hey, what are you thinking?"_  
_Your words, they re always just in time _  
_Just like a perfect rhyme _  
_Like, you re not even trying _  
_Like pieces of a puzzle _  
_Without each other,_  
_We re in trouble, trouble_

_Hey, I will always stay _  
_By your side forever _  
_Cause we re better together _  
_Hey, there s no other way _  
_We ll make it through whatever _  
_Cause we re better together_

_One day, we'll take over the rest _  
_Standing here with the best _  
_You truly complete me _  
_And now, I hope that you can see _  
_Just what you mean to me _  
_'Cause, I love you so dearly _  
_A picture in the frame,_  
_We stay the same _  
_And I need you, need you_  
**(Quick A/N - I actually wrote this verse... It's sung the same way as the first. What do you think?)**

_Hey, I will always stay _  
_By your side forever _  
_Cause we re better together _  
_Hey, there s no other way _  
_We ll make it through whatever _  
_Cause we re better together_

_Like the waves need the sand to crash on _  
_Like the sun needs a world to shine on _  
_You re the bright side of every day _  
_Me without you just isn t the same_

_Hey, I will always stay (stay)_  
_By your side forever (ever)_  
_Cause we re better together _  
_Hey, there s no other way _  
_We ll make it through whatever _  
_We re better together_

_Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh_

We ended the song, grinning at each other. The applause around us was deafening. We walked off stage together, and Austin went through his post-concert lineup. He high-fived Dez, quickly hugged Trish, then turned to me. Next came the hug, the spin, and finally the kiss. It was just like after his last performance, except this time, we held the kiss longer, and nothing was awkward after we pulled away. I could get used to this new tradition. "You were amazing," I exclaimed.

He gently squeezed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "_You_were amazing," he responded, making me blush. "So no more stage fright?"

I thought about it, then shook my head. "As long as I'm singing with you," I replied, making him break into an even bigger grin, if possible. We went for our usual Team Austin fro-yo run after that, ending a great day.

**(A/N - okay, so I obviously don't own What Makes you Beautiful... One direction has that. And I don't own Better Together - That's Austin and Ally, so I guess the Disney Channel owns it? But I _DID_ write that second verse. And I think that this is it on this story... I know it was pretty short, but keep an eye out for my next story! If you want me to keep going with this story, you better throw me some ideas in reviews or a PM! I'll give a shout out to any idea that I use. Okay, now click that button!)**


End file.
